Um Relato de Amor
by Rosana
Summary: Um conto onde Sakura narra seus sentimentos para com Syaoran.


Em uma noite acordei às 3:00 da manhã e na falta do sono, veio-me esse conto na mente.

Primeira vez que escrevo com um personagem na narração, por isso desculpem alguns possíveis erros.

Sakura nos relata seus sentimentos por seu eterno amor Syaoran. Isso ficou meloso..... Mas eu estava melosa mesmo.....

Patty, valeu pela força, está aí o conto, espero que logo você apareça por aqui.

Como sempre, peguei emprestado os personagens de Card Captors Sakura, para a minha e a sua diversão.

Um Relato de Amor

__

Autora: Rosana (Rô)

__

Será possível que o amor entre duas pessoas é suficientemente forte, mesmo com o passar dos anos?

Será possível que ele cresça a cada ano? Sua intensidade aumentando, que ao simples pensamento de perder a pessoa amada, doa na alma?

Sim, para todas essas perguntas.

Ainda basta apenas um olhar dele para que eu sinta o amor que nos une.

Um toque dele, mesmo aquela leve carícia em minha mão, me emociona até as lágrimas, pois sei, que esse simples toque está recheado de carinho por mim.

Seus olhos em mim, têm um efeito eletrizante, sinto um calor quente subindo pelo meu corpo. 

Seus braços me circundando, têm o poder de fazer com que eu me sinta protegida, segura, amada. Ele acaricia minha face, deslizando um dedo pelo meu rosto, passando por meus lábios, e encarando minha boca.

Lentamente ele aproxima seu rosto do meu, o primeiro toque é uma breve carícia, logo depois ele se apossa de minha boca, o beijo começa lento, nossos lábios se encaixando perfeitamente, tornando-se intenso na medida em que nos empolgamos, meus braços enlaçam o pescoço dele.

Ele me puxa pela cintura, nossos corpos ajustados, tão unidos como se não fôssemos nos separar nunca mais.

O sentimento que toma ambos, é repleto de amor, carinho, conhecimento pelos anos que estamos juntos.

O beijo chega ao fim, lentamente. Eu ainda o olho, ele sorri, sabendo o que eu quero, o meu restinho como chamo, é um beijinho, como se fosse o acabamento do beijo perfeito de antes. Ele me satisfaz, depois de me provocar, dizendo que não é necessário esse selinho.

Eu me sinto atordoada, é sempre assim. Talvez esse beijo final, seja somente um pretexto para me recuperar do outro, mais intenso.

A sensação que tenho é a de flutuar num mar de nuvens, mesmo nunca tendo andado por elas. Meus olhos ficam embaciados, como se uma névoa descesse sobre eles. Minhas pernas bambas mal me sustentam, mas ele me mantém segura em seus braços fortes, pois sabe perfeitamente o efeito que tem sobre mim.

Aos poucos vou voltando à minha normalidade, um sorriso bobo, provavelmente está estampado em meus lábios.

Tenho certeza ao olha-lo que sua situação muito se assemelha à minha, fora a evidência óbvia.

Eu dou risada provocando-o, e ele diz: "Olha só o que você provoca em mim".

É incrível que mesmo depois de anos de união, ainda possamos nos excitar com apenas um beijo. Incrível e maravilhoso sabermos que nosso amor e nosso desejo resiste ao tempo.

Tenho certeza que nosso sentimento irá resistir a todas as dificuldades que se apresentarem em nosso caminho.

Nosso amor ultrapassa ao desejo físico, à rotina do cotidiano, a briguinhas do dia a dia. Ele cresce e se fortalece diante dos desafios.

Dezenove anos que eu o vi pela primeira vez, parece que foi ontem. Dezessete que estamos juntos, aprendendo a nos conhecer, e quatorze que ele está na minha vida 24 h por dia.

Meu amor por ele é eterno, disso eu tenho certeza a muito tempo.

Quero envelhecer ao seu lado, e se Deus permitir, ir dessa vida para outra junto com ele. Porque imaginar-me neste lugar sem a sua presença, é inconcebível.

Sakura pousou a caneta na mesa e fechou seu diário. 

Olhou através da janela seu marido passeando pelo jardim, ela percebeu quando Syaoran sentiu ser observado, ele levantou a cabeça já com um sorriso nos lábios, e apenas com um olhar convidou-a para se juntar a ele. Ela não precisou de um segundo convite.

FIM

Eis meu primeiro conto.....esse finalzinho eu acrescentei do nada, não estava em meus planos.....

Espero que vcs tenham gostado, eu gostei de escrever.

Comentários serão bem vindos, até mesmo as críticas. Não peguem pesado...eheheheh

Mandem e-mails quem não estiver a fim de deixar review

robm@teracom.com.br

Rô


End file.
